<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nap Time? Nap Time by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367831">Nap Time? Nap Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Hugs, Krymménos, M/M, Nap Time, No Smut, Shippy Gen, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddling, Sleepy Kisses, Snuggling, Soft Ethan Nestor, Soft Mark Fischbach, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unus Annus, Unus Annus - Markiplier, boys loving boys, crankiplier - Freeform, napping together, naps, no kissing, short but sweet, soft, soft boys in love, soft fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long forty-eight hours of filming, Mark and Ethan fall asleep together on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Can also be read as platonic / non-slash despite the tags.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach &amp; Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nap Time? Nap Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was based off a post/prompt I saw on Tumblr about the boys being so tired after filming they just sort of fall asleep in the general vicinity; sometimes even together.<br/>As always this work is published creatively and is not a reflection, accurate depiction of nor intended in disrespect towards the persons mentioned; their friends; their family or their romantic partners. Please do not send this work to any of the aforementioned persons and remember to treat people with kindness.<br/>-JJH</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing had ever looked more inviting than an old, lumpy couch and a blanket that had somewhat seen better days. Ethan let out a long and heartfelt groan as he trudged towards it, collapsing face-first down into the cushions once his knees had connected with the side of it. He wriggled and squirmed until he was laying fully over it - The couch's one saving grace being that it was long enough for his entire body. They hadn't used this studio in forever, adapting to the larger one with the sheer load that Unus Annus put on them; but having the larger studio sanitised and cleaned meant they'd been squished back into this one. </p><p>Ethan's birthday; a charity livestream and three night-filmed videos in a row meant they'd worked more or less around the clock for two days straight at the least, and the tiredness had worn them both down. The only small mercy was that they'd managed to both get in two videos for their own channels and two shorter Unus Annus videos - So that meant at the least, they had the next twelve to twenty-four hours to catch up on the sleep they were sorely missing. </p><p>He couldn't even be bothered to drive from the studio to his house, and he doubted that driving when he was this tired was safe anyway. It wouldn't be the first time he'd simply fallen asleep wherever the tiredness had hit him, nor would it be the last. Such was their busy lives that they'd all learned to catch sleep where they could, folded over their own recording desks or slumped against the window of the car. Or, in cases such as this; the semi-forgotten couch of their first editing studio. </p><p>He was just slowly sinking into that pleasant, warm darkness of sleep when someone shuffled in his vicinity and came closer, and then with a loud and sleepy exhale a heavy, leaden weight draped over him like the worlds thiccest blanket. He let out a soft sound as his lungs were compressed, but he didn't attempt to remove himself from under the firm, warm body that pinned him down. The low groan of exhaustion and comforted pleasure in his ear was familiar, and he blindly inclined his head a little towards the sound, shuffling just enough that Mark could slide his arms under his, until their arms were folded together in a sort of JENGA-like pillow. </p><p>Mark's head came to rest on the back of his shoulder, warm puffs of breath skating down Ethan's bicep every time he exhaled. He could smell the man's aftershave and the remnants of the coffee they'd been drinking earlier in a desperate attempt to keep their eyes open long enough to edit the last ten minutes of footage. It was a comforting scent much the same as the thought of home or a hot bath, or a hug from your family. </p><p>He felt a little crushed under Mark's weight but not enough to complain or move, shifting only a little when Mark removed one arm from beneath him to pull the blanket down from the back out of the couch, sloppily spreading it over them. The older man's low hum of satisfaction vibrated all the way down his spine and he snuffled softly in response, allowing his mind to trudge doggedly back towards the sweet embrace of sleep. </p><p>There was a soft <em>mwah</em> sound as Mark tipped his head and pressed a sloppy kiss to his hair, nosing through the soft strands for just a moment before he dropped his head again, whole form relaxing atop his human mattress. His breathing was a steady lull that Ethan could feel alongside with his heartbeat, and despite the slightly uncomfortable nature of their position and 'bed', it was cosy and warm and comforting.</p><p>The world became darkness and weightless so a long while, nothing but the pleasant emptiness of a relaxed sleep, until he was shaken awake gently, pushed and prodded at with a soft grumble of "<em>roll over,</em>" in a deep baritone. He gave a high pitched and soft of reluctance, semi-annoyed at being awoken until he obligingly shuffled where the hands guided him and found himself curled up on his side, chest-to-chest against Mark and squeezed between his body and the back of the couch. It was a little more cramped this way but it was also a lot more comfortable, easing the dull ache that had seeped into his spine and hips. </p><p>"Time s'it?" He whined blearily, tucking one arm up between their chests and draping the other over Mark's toned waist. It was sort of like hugging a particularly sculpted bear - one that obnoxiously took up as much space as possible but simultaneously placed them both so comfort was at a maximum.</p><p>"Don't know, don't care. Alarm hasn't gone off," came the rumbling reply, his r's and n's softly slurred in the way that seeped into Mark's speech whenever he was over-tired. Ethan couldn't argue that, snuffling into Mark's collar and inhaling the soothingly familiar scent. He pressed a sloppy and half-assed kiss to the skin there, reluctant to expend any more effort than absolutely necessary in this rare moment of rest. </p><p>"If you drool on me I'll kick your shins," Mark threatened sleepily, voice already trailing off as his body relaxed, dragged back into the depths of sleep. Ethan's smile was small but genuine and he tugged the blanket higher over their shoulders, curling up as much as the tight space would allow. </p><p>"Love you too," he whispered, stifling a yawn. </p><p>"Mmm," came the low reply, but Mark's arms tightened around him and he nosed into Ethan's hair again, and he knew that meant <em>I love you too</em>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would wholly support an influx of fics where they just fall asleep together. We stan two soft boys who enjoy napping ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>